


Cursed Dreamscape- Game Concept

by WreckageofShips



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Concept, Death, KHR, M/M, Memories, Nightmare, Psychological Horror, Surreal, Video Game, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreckageofShips/pseuds/WreckageofShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fellow shippers and ByakuShou/10051 lovers. What is one to do when they have a dream about their favourite pairing? </p><p>Write about it.<br/>This is exactly what I did. This is my dream: a horror-esque gaming concept for 10051 that I called the Cursed Dreamscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Origin**

* * *

I dreamt up Cursed Dreamscape when I was on a family trip for medical reasons when I was 17. My parent's case, not mine; I'm merely brought along for the ride. Two facts that you should know about me: I always have trouble falling and staying sleeping in an variety of conditions, including having to share a bed with someone who makes falling sleeping difficult. I also tend to make vivid, strange dreams when my sleep is troubled. You can guess what happened.

It was the first time that I dreamt about a ship – 10051, or ByakuShou. Unfortunately, I don't remember much of it because I didn’t have the chance to write it down until two days later, when I finally returned home. While with some effort I managed to recall a few details, most of it likely has been lost forever.

 

* * *

**The plot**

* * *

This game’s plot immediately follows the event of Byakuran’s ultimate defeat at the hands of Tsunayoshi, his dreams of the tri-ne-set forever out of his reach. Somehow, Shoichi’s own soul/mind was somehow ensnared within Byakuran’s cruel soul/mind in some kind of afterlife/the void, being the only remaining link the deranged albino has towards the world he held in disregard. I don’t know how Shoichi ended up in this situation.

Naturally, Shoichi has a deep urge to escape his former-friend-turned-dictator’s soul because we both instinctively _knew_ if he remains in Byakuran’s soul for too long, Byakuran’s insanity would overtake him, making him a permanent resident of his soul, which potentially could make him die in the real world. (Ironically, it’s one of the possible endings for the game.) I somehow knew all of this in my dreams, despite not having seen it in my dream.

 

* * *

**Game structure**

* * *

Cursed Dreamscape is a 3D video game. It is an adventure, horror-esque game heavy on suspense, exploration and story-telling. It takes place in a nightmareish eldritch-esque dreamland, Silent hill-style, where twisted concepts and elements of KHR is featured throughout the several areas featured in the game.

The gameplay perspective is from the third person, much like any third person shooter games, meaning I spent the majority of the gameplay with Shoichi’s back turned on me. I also instinctively knew there is a zooming option within my game even through I never used it.

Like any self-respecting games videos, Cursed Dreamscape has a menu. I have a vague memory of it being shaped like a notepad, which pauses the game and pops up when you press the button for it. The listed options, as far as I remember, are the Save, the Notes and the Checklist. As I progress in the game, new stuff is added to my checklist and older ones are checked off as I complete them.

 

* * *

**Characters**

* * *

_\- Irie Shoichi -_  
In this dream, I, the player, took control of the protagonist; Irie Shoichi. I can tell he’s exhausted, torn and bitter about the entire situation, but he has no choice but to move on. He has a notepad and a flashlight. No rings to help him defend himself. Shoichi wears different fashion depending upon what area he is currently in. Every single one of them is exactly the same ones we saw him wearing in the KHR manga and anime.  
  
_\- Byakuran Gesso -_  
Byakuran is the only other character that appeared in my dream, and he’s the antagonist. He’s unable to move on and letting go of Shoichi, and he’s more than a little deranged, stuck in his own hell. In true 10051 fashion, Byakuran does have a twisted affection and love for Shoichi.

Byakuran is occasionally used as a jumpscare tactic or as a physical hostile (?) enemy. While like Shoichi’s Byakuran’s own fashion depends upon the area he appears in, there are two “versions” that can appear anywhere:

  * His university self. This one is actually is a representation of Shoichi’s fonder memories of him, and it’s bleeding into Byakuran’s soul. This one is normally safe to be around.
  * Byakuran’s “bloody angel” form. For future reference I’ll simply call him bloody!Byakuran. This is the form I instinctively knew I and Shoichi must evade at all cost, as one single contact will result in a tragic game over. It’s essentially Byakuran’s psyche materialized within his own soul/mind.



Cursed Dreamscape essentially takes place in the remains of Byakuran’s soul within his “afterlife”, so to speak. Therefore, his presence is felt throughout the entire gameplay and it intensifies the further I went into the game. Proportionally, any manifestation on Byakuran’s part gradually gets more horrific the further I advance into the game, as his appearance deteriorates. 

 

* * *

**Relevant in-game events**

* * *

- _The torn checklist_ -  
At some point in my dream, there is a entry in Shoichi’s checklist titled "Make Byakuran hate me", which was suddenly slashed right off out of nowhere after completing the task for it before I/Shoichi could check it off, leaving an permanent gap you could see through for the rest of the gameplay if you bring up the checklist.

Byakuran did this, with his own psyche, because he knew what silly Shou-chan was vainly trying to do. _As if he could loathe his beloved, closest friend._

Someone actually drew a comic from this. While I cannot link to it, I can give directions to it. It is on deviantart, by the user DivineRaziel, with the title 10051 creepypasta dream. (I was called IdyllicCritic back then.)  
  
_-The 4th wall jumpscare-_  
In my dream, there is a notable jumpscare that I remember vividly. At one point, during my gameplay, the screen suddenly glitches, bloody!Byakuran flickers into existence right in the screen, staring straight at me, the player, and between flickers two alternating huge, white texts is displayed: “ _Shou-chan is mine/ Let him go_ ”. And of course, I assume there’s a scare chord to go with it.

It only lasted a half second, badly one second at all, but it caught me by surprise. Byakuran broke the fourth wall because he knew I, the player, was controlling Shoichi. And he’s not too happy about it.  
  
_-The man-eating turtles at the Void-_  
This one was definitely one of the weirder parts of my dreams, solely because of how out-of-place it is.

The turtles in question are giant monstrosities- evidently a representation of Dino’s own magical-growin’ turtle. If I recall well, during an returning visit to the Void, Shoichi suddenly appears in a creek instead of the usual field, towered by two of these… creatures. They didn’t notice him at first, slowly devouring something whilst communicating in demonic growl. Or what I assume is demonic growls.

Then they noticed Shoichi. And begin to hunt him. And they move fairly fast. Shoichi eventually escaped them by running into another area. Upon a tentative return, the two turtles have returned to their normal size (read: small and punt-able) and are no longer hostile. I suppose it is one-time event, as it never happened again.

 


	2. Cursed Dreamscape- Concepts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellow shippers and ByakuShou/10051 lovers. What is one to do when they have a dream about their favourite pairing?
> 
> Write about it.  
> This is exactly what I did. This is my dream: a horror-esque gaming concept for 10051 that I called the Cursed Dreamscape.

* * *

**The “memoryland"**

* * *

 

In my dream, I, the player controlling Shoichi, visited several familiar locations, likely based on both Byakuran’s and Shoichi’s memories. As far as I recall, there are nobody to whom Shoichi may talk to- only bitter and bittersweet voyages down a dangerous memory lane. Shoichi is alone with himself and his musings. Excluding Byakuran’s own psyche who hunts him down, of course.

However, as time went on, every single area (With one exception) progressively deteriorated and became bloodier, but I’m not sure if it is related to the timeframe I’m given to complete the game, or if it’s by the progress I’ve made in the game.

Here are the areas I have visited, at least as far as I can recall, which isn’t much for some of them. I named them for easier reference.

* * *

 

_The Void_  
S.I. area-exclusive clothwear: Final battle of the Future arc. Complete with cracked glasses and patched injuries.  
  
The void is a large, pale, dying field surrounded by a thick ring of mist and covered in haze. It’s composed of sparingly enormous dying trees, deep creeks, rocks and half-dried rivers. All while surrounded by unknown ominous noises that progressively sound more like someone is being tortured. The condition of the Void also deteriorates alongside the noises, but I don’t know if it’s related to the timeframe you’re given to complete the game. I never found who made these “noises”.

This is where the gameplay begins, where Shoichi wakes up. And when you take control of him, you’re given a mission- SURVIVE! This area will be frequently visited, as it’s the “central hub”, so to speak, that leads into every other “memory”. Byakuran does not appear here.  


__The University Campus  
S.I area-exclusive clothwear: university clothes.  
  
If I recall well, while it is a “roomy” area in of itself, it connects to a lot of smaller areas, so globally it is an large area. However, in this “memoryland”, the campus and the mini areas it connects to seemed neglected and abandoned. Not one soul in sight, and in disarray for some parts. The smaller areas that Shoichi could visit are only relevant to himself and Byakuran, meaning only certain parts of the university itself (classes, tech labs, some hallway) and certain parts of the residency (their rooms, a few rooms and social areas) are open for exploration.   
  
This is likely the first area that Shoichi first visited. It is where Shoichi get most of his starting gear: the flashlight, the notepad and the checklist if I remember correctly. I don’t remember ever taking them; they just kind of… appear.

Special mention should go to both _Shoichi and Byakuran’s rooms_ , through.   
  
Shoichi's room is the only, as far as I’m aware, “memory” left unaltered and untainted by Byakuran’s influence. Naturally, it is chock full of bittersweet memories for Shoichi. It’s also where all the “collectables” I gathered went to. However, I instinctively knew that staying too long in Shoichi's room amounts to a deathtrap: I’m essentially cornered in a room with only one way in and out. Bloody!Byakuran didn’t even need to touch me for this scenario: all he has to do is to appear at the door, and… game over. Fortunately, I can “hear” him coming and scramble out of there.  
  
Byakuran's room, on the other hand, reflects well his state of mind and the deception he upkeeps. It’s outfitted with an malfunctioning light that flickers. While the room itself seems normal and sane, whenever the light goes out, however, it looks like the room of someone deranged. I vaguely remember blood and scrabbling on the walls. Ironically, Byakuran's room is the only true “safe” room. You can remain in it forever without any consequences or fearing any appearance from Byakuran; at least this is what I remember. Although I assume there’s probably a game over scenario if Shoichi chooses to live in this room. If I remember, there's even the music of Blood'n Pepper playing in Byakuran’s room, looping forever.

_Merone Base and MilleFlore HQ_ ****  
S.I area-exclusive clothwear: milleflore suit. With the cape, probably.  
  
I’ll confess. I badly remember anything about them, which is why I choose to combine these two areas that are very likely distinct “memorylands” who may or may not be connected to each other. They’re likely both mazes, and they are both severely neglected, as well as being potentially dangerous to explore, and for some reason I decided in my dream that the game’s audio will get all out of whack in these two areas.

_Vongloa’s hidden HQ_  
S.I area-exclusive clothwear: The blood pepper clothwear.  
  
Again, yet another area I badly remember. Relatively small, but the most wrecked area I’ve ever been to in my dream. It contained big-ass centipedes, likely inspired by Lal Mirch’s Zamza, but they outright ignored me (Shoichi) unless I stumbled into them. I have the impression it’s easier said than done.

_The park and amusement park_  
S. I. area-exclusive clothwear: university clothwear.

Curiously, it’s two distinct “memoryland” that are mashed together, but it somehow worked well. It’s a medium-sized area. I remember it being the most fun area to be in, and it does give off the impression of being a safer area, even if things looked a little withered.   
  
I remember being able to visit a Ferris wheel and several rides. For some reason there is a children’s playground as well. But the most enjoyable part is me playing at several gaming stalls, where you gain fun “collectables”. But I don’t remember what they are, hahaha. One stall in particular stood out to me- it is a mini game where I took care of miniature white dragons and black dragon à la virtual pet style.

_The market street  
_ S. I. area-exclusive clothwear: TYE!Shoichi clothwear.

The smallest area, restricted to a single, long street with featureless shadowy people loitering around. Interaction is impossible with these people. Yes, it’s the same street where TYE Shoichi and Byakuran met each other for the first time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I plan to write an actual fanfiction based on my dream?
> 
> I don’t know. Perhaps someday I will, when I've restored most of my fanfictions.
> 
> Dear readers, if you want me to elaborate about a detail or if you have questions, ask away and I can expand in a following chapter, although my answers will be mostly likely be conscious creativity. Alternatively, you can always leave a review. I know it isn’t an actual story as I'm merely recounting what I could remember of my dream, but I feel the need to publish this, as it’s the first and last time I’ve dreamt of a ship and I still feel hyped for it.
> 
> If my concept inspires you to write or draw, please, by all means, you have my permission to go ahead. Just let me know so I can love you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [This isn't over yet. Due to the size of my, ahem, dream description, for readability I've cut this in half. The next chapter covers the final concept of my dream- the areas I've been to as Shoichi in my dream.]
> 
> Do I plan to write an actual fanfiction based on my dream? 
> 
> I don’t know. Perhaps someday I will, when I've restored most of my fanfictions. 
> 
> Dear readers, if you want me to elaborate about a detail or if you have questions, ask away and I can expand in a following chapter, although my answers will be mostly likely be conscious creativity. Alternatively, you can always leave a review. I know it isn’t an actual story as I'm merely recounting what I could remember of my dream, but I feel the need to publish this, as it’s the first and last time I’ve dreamt of a ship and I still feel hyped for it.
> 
> If my concept inspires you to write or draw, please, by all means, you have my permission to go ahead. Just let me know so I can love you forever.


End file.
